I'm Still Here
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: Derek, Henry, and Jake were best friends. But then Henry and Derek stopped seeing him for some reason. They didn't know why. But... They didn't notice that their belief had been going away day by day. And when Jake stopped coming, they stopped believing. A short story, skipped lots of parts, be quiet I was bored. This was for my entertainment.


**... Hush... A one-shot of KH, HTTYD, and ROTG. Deal with it. XD**

* * *

_**I'm still here... **_

_**I'm still here...**_

"You hear me?" There was no answer. The boy began to slightly panic. He floated beside his best friend and followed him home. "Did you forget about me?" The winter cold was unbearable for the walking boy but there was nothing he could've done about it.

"H-hey, can you hear me?" The a cell rang and the boy answered it.

"Hello?" He paused.

"We're gonna go shopping!"

"No," the boy said.

"But you promised!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Hey-" the floating boy was cut off.

"I got work to do, ya know. Being in high school isn't the same as being in Middle School, we got more work to do and it's a lot harder. I don't have the time." He sputtered broken words. "Wha- I'm not gonna procrastinate!"

"That's too bad because you have a friend who wants to talk to you," the girl on the other line said.

"I don't have any other friend besides you, Jake, and-" He scowled.

"Are you talking about that cripple kid?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about him."

"Why are you friends with him? You're better than him and-"

He nearly began yelling. "Don't get mad at me for being friends with someone I've been friends with since I was younger!" He hung up on whoever he was talking to and resumed walking back. The phone rang again and he picked up once again. It was an Unknown number...

"I swear to the old Norse gods, if it's you Britney-"

"Calm down, Derek, it's just me," another person said, laughing only slightly. "You mean the popular girl who hates my guts?"

"Yeah, her. Don't know why I'm still friends with her... Talking shit about you all the time, it gets so annoying..."

"Tell me about it. So you busy with homework or do you wanna hang out somewhere cause I'm bored af."

"Used homework as an excuse to get away from shopping, Henry."

"Think she'll believe you?"

"She didn't know I existed until last year, she has no idea that I never have homework to do at home."

"Why are you friends with her again?"

"I honestly don't know..." Derek sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, where're we goin' this time?"

"... I dunno... Paopu Tree?"

"... Alright. I'll see you there in a couple minutes then."

"Make sure Britney doesn't catch you, though. She acts like an overly attached girlfriend..."

"But we aren't dating..."

"Yeah everyone knows that... Well..."

"Everyone except for those she calls 'friends'." Henry laughed from the other line.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head over to the tree now so see ya later." They hung up and Derek sighed.

"..."

"Derek-"

"Where's Jake?" Derek asked.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! DAMN IT, DEREK!" Jake screamed in his face. He tried to shake his shoulders but Derek only walked past him and sighed.

"Did he die?" Jake froze. _Did _he die? he didn't remember dying... "Did the heartless get to him?"

"No, Derek, I'm still here! Damn it, Derek answer me!" Then Jake's best friends, Andrew and Aster, had come along the beach. "Aster!"

"Derek, what're you doing? Mom and Dad are worried about you... Sora's back, too."

"Okay... Why should I care? We aren't friends."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Henry. He's at the usual meeting spot right now, so..."

"Oh, I see... Be back by dinner, alright?"

"No promises, Bunny."

* * *

Derek had finally gotten to the tree and saw Henry sitting there, his face was buried in his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just really tired."

"Did you sleep last night?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, slept just fine..." Henry mumbled.

"I guess you aren't tired then, you're just upset," Derek said.

"... What's it they called it? A broken heart?" Henry asked.

"Did you seriously cast away 'dat feeling of love' so much that you actually forgot what a broken heart felt like?" Derek laughed as his best friend made a move to punch him.

"Not like you were any different!"

"Did Astrid do anything to hurt you?"

"No, we're still cool..." Henry muttered.

"Miss Andrew?"

"No, he's with your brother, why would I miss him?"

"How should I know?" Derek asked. "Who hurt you, Henry?"

"... It's not who hurt me really..."

"Okay so it's either you miss someone or... you miss someone. Which one is it?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"I miss someone, happy?"

"YES! Now who's the lucky girl?!" Jake almost laughed. Derek wasn't all about love relationships, but when it came to his friends, he was all ears.

"It's a guy, Derek," Henry muttered. "And why would you want to know anyways? It's not exactly important..." Derek grumbled.

"Yeah but it'll be fun to talk about..."

* * *

**Years gone by...**

Derek let out a shaky breath and tried to laugh.

"Don't worry, you're fine. You're fine." Henry nearly began to cry, but the shock kept him frozen and tears refused to spill. "You're gonna just keep on living and we'll be there watching over you, alright?"

"Why- what happened? Why can't you get your heart back?!" Derek let out a weak laugh.

"That's probably because it was broken. It's been broken for a while now. And what else can you do to someone with a broken heart besides stab him where it should've been set free?"

"I don't get it, Derek-"

"What I got now, is nothing more than half a shard of glass. That's all I got left. And the stab doesn't really help either. What I had left is gone now, and I'm nothing more but a memory. So keep me alive in your memory, okay? Don't forget about me, like you forgot about Jake." With that one last breath, he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was summer now. The heat on the islands wasn't as great as everyone expected... That was because Jake was still there... But he'd been gone for a month and he hadn't known what happened to Derek along the way.

"Derek...!" He tried to scream but found that he could no longer speak. Derek sighed.

"I can hear you, ya know. You don't need to try to scream anymore." Derek was currently sitting in Henry's room, watching silently as the boy cried.

"What happened to him?"

"He lost someone he loved and his best friend, why shouldn't he cry?"

"What do you mean?" Derek was writing something on paper and he threw it at Henry.

"Well while you were dead, there was an accident during sword fighting practice. A sword was thrown out of someone's hands and I was the unfortunate one who had the blade stab me. Though it didn't do much besides letting the rest of my heart go free. Though I won't explain it..."

"Okay, then explain how the other half of your heart broke and faded." Derek sighed. Henry opened the paper and read it.

"Still here, Hiccup. Stop crying, you'll make me cry, too! D:" Henry laughed and looked up.

"Why are you not in heaven?" Derek made the room go cold and wrote on the glass.

"Still waiting for the time for a certain redheaded dude with a buncha freckles to stop crying because me and Jake are gone. We're still here, talking about you, making stupid faces... and trying slap you to make you stop but eh, we go through you."

"... So-"

"But soon it'll only be Jake." Derek smiled.

"What?"

"I'm breaking away, Hiccup. But don't worry, that's only the first part of dying. Well... Second... Running out of room on this mirror... Need to find something bigger." They were talking for a while but then... His hand cracked and broke.

"Derek-"

"Well... My time's up... Tell him I said goodbye... As you can see... I can't write..."

"Derek-"

"I'll be fine..." He laughed. "You and Hiccup will be together forever, you'll be happy...Right... Jack Frost?" He turned to him with a smile before breaking away into the air.

"Derek?!" Jack screamed at the thin air. And Hiccup heard him.


End file.
